1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method, program, and device that extract data to be attached to an e-mail message from a given file, for each receiver.
2. Related Art
In an electronic mail (e-mail) system, the same data can be delivered to multiple receivers, just by listing mail addresses of the receivers and attaching a file containing the data to the message body. For this advantage, data delivery by e-mail is widely used nowadays, and various improvements are being made for data delivery methods.
For instance, an e-mail transmission device disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-212884 accepts an indication of an address field, and attaches a file only to an e-mail message to be sent to receivers included in the indicated address field. In this way, the file attached to the e-mail message is sent only to the receivers who need to receive the file.
However, since this e-mail transmission device attaches the whole file to the e-mail message, each receiver has to search the received file for parts which he or she needs. Especially when the attached file is large and the necessary parts are scattered in the file, it takes time to find those necessary parts.